Reign of Vengence
by FallenAngel1987
Summary: This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic. I would love to receive questions, comments, and concerns. I will not accept any flames. I hope you like it. I dont own FMA, but I do own the Rende family, Will Morgan, and Thanatos.


Hey Everyone. Okay now. This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction. I would love to accept questions, comments, and concerns. I will not accept any flames. I hope you like it. This story may contain spoilers. If you don't like that then don't read. Enjoy.

"Okay now Drew. I need you to listen carefully for daddy. To use this gun you need to reload it after every shot by pulling on the handle and putting the new bullet inside. Then you close the handle and then aim and fire. Do you understand Drew?" Asked his father

"I get it dad. You've told me this hundreds of times. I get it." The 10 year-old Andrew Rende said to his father "Thank you again for letting Will come along with us on our hunting trip."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Mr. R." The 11 year-old Will Morgan said to the middle aged father.

"It was alright with your parents so I see no problem in it." Mr. Rende said to the child. "Now you boys should go to bed. We need to get up early to get ready."

"Okay dad."

"Sure thing Mr. R."

"Oh Drew. Before I forget. Could you go down to the market and get some milk?" Mrs. Rende asked of her son. "I left some money on the table."

"Of course mom." Drew said to her mother.

The young Rende child left for the store to purchase the milk that his mother required. On the outskirts of Ish Sah, about 10 men dressed in a blue uniforms were waiting for something to happen.

"Sir. When are we going to begin the attack?" One of the men asked a superior.

"5 minutes soldier. In five short minutes we begin a victory." The superior told the subordinate. (I will sure be promoted because of this) He thought.

"(Let's see here now. Milk, milk. Where is the… Oh here it is.)" Drew said taking the milk to the front counter to pay. "Here's the money sir." He told the shopkeeper handing him the money.

"Oh Drew. Thank you, and please thank your mother for the pie that she gave 2 days ago. Like the rest of your mothers makings it was excellent." The aging storeowner said to the child, giving him the change.

"Alright sir, I will. Have a pleasant eveni…" Drew was cut off by the sound of a wall exploding in flames behind him, and the sight of a man in a military uniform walked up to the storeowner.

"Sir. By the order of the Government, I, Frank Archer, have the authority to kill all people in this town."

"Run Drew! Get to your hom…" The storeowner tried to yell to Drew but was killed by a bullet entering his chest.

Drew ran like a madman down the 3 blocks that lead to his home, but before reaching it he noticed something. His house was up in flames.

"(No. How could this have happened! Who did this? Why did this happen!) NOOOOOO!" The child screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then Drew noticed that 2 men dressed similar to the man called Frank Archer were near him. Drew, in tears, took out a piece of chalk and drew a circle with markings on it. He pressed his hands on the circle and light appeared from it. 2 stone hands appeared from the circle and flew toward the 2 men killing them on impact. Drew then pocketed the chalk and ran toward his home.

"MOM! DAD! WILL! WHERE ARE YOU!" Drew screamed over and over in the house in flames. "MOM! WILL! DA… Oh no." He said realizing that they were dead founding their bodies motionless on the floor in front of him.

Seeing a picture of his parents, him, and Will, he grabbed it with his fathers' bolt-action rifle with some ammunition and ran out of the house just to see it collapse to the ground. He then spent the next 10 minutes crying to himself when he saw a stranger walk up to him. He started for his chalk when the stranger grabbed Drews arm and started to talk to him.

"Who are you! Another one of those men out to kill us all!" Drew yelled at the unknown man

"No. I am a friend. Come with me young one." The man said running away from the burning house.

Drew followed the man all the way out of town. He then stopped and looked back at his town. He fell to the ground and sobbed out loudly.

"Why my home? Why Dad? Why Mom? Why Will? Why, why, wh…" Drew got interrupted by the man slapping him in the face.

"You were being hysterical. You need to get to somewhere that is safe. Do you know where the closest town is young one?"

"That would probably be Central City. Father said that it is a day's walk from town."

"I am truly sorry for what happened to your family, friends, and town. They are with God now. I will take you to the orphanage in Central tomorrow. For now you should rest."

"Sir I just have one question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why do you have that scar on your face?"

"It was done by a man in the military called Zolf Kimblee The Crimson Alchemist. His unique form of alchemy did this to my face. What is your name young child?"

"Oh mine… My name is Andrew Rende. What is yours?"

"The military calls me Scar."

"Well then Scar, I will repay your kindness. It is my family's way.

"Thank you Drew, but right now you need to sleep. Good night."

"Good night sir."

The next day Scar took the young Rende child to the orphanage in Central.

Well here is the first chapter. How did all of you like it? Any questions, comments, or concerns just click and leave a review. I know that I wont be able to complete this on my own so if anyone has any ideas lets hear them. I will try to get the next chapter in a week or two.


End file.
